Sueños Rotos
by Tsuki Utau
Summary: Los de ella fueron los primeros sueños en romperse...
1. Chapter 1

**Hooola! Utau-chan esta devuelta con este fanfic/serie de one-shots que escribimos entre Ime-chan y yo (luegoo les doy su pagina ^^) jajajaja la verdad esque originalmente esto seria solo un one-shot y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya teniamos 6 capitulos y el epilogo (o.o batman los puso ahi) esto nacio de imprevisto hahaha estabamos en un rancho el paisaje estaba muy bonito comenzamos a inspirarnos teniamos lapiz y papel y *puf* ya estaba aqui muahahaha somoos magas *A*, grrr una estupida mosca me molesta ¬_¬ la mataree! muerte a la mosca! cof*cof* los dejo leer en paz... *Utau fuera***

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los personajes y derechos son de Yamaha yo solo los tome prestados para este fic... Kaito: Nos secuestro! Esta loca! Utau: (le lanza un zapato a la cabeza) ¬¬ maldicion Kaito! callate! o te violare denuevo...ejeem...quise decir...¿Pero que locuras dices Kaito hehehehehe ^^'7... **

* * *

¿Por qué? Dime...¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué no dijiste que yo era especial? Que me amabas...¿Acaso fue todo una cruel mentira? Si, si lo fue, puedo estar segura de ello, de que mentías a cada palabra que solías pronunciar para mi, cada dulce y venenosa palabra, una red de engaños en la que fui atrapada y sentenciada a la tortura de esos fríos besos y dolorosas caricias. No pedía mucho realmente lo único que quería era al menos una migaja de tu cariño, nunca desee dinero ni que fueras el mas expresivo conmigo realmente siempre me pareciste perfecto, yo solo quería que me amaras. Te di todo de mi y aun así me engañaste, te fuiste, desapareciste como las estrellas al caer el día, tu sombra sin mas se desvaneció entre las luces de la fría y monótona ciudad llevándote contigo hasta la ultima gota de ilusión y esperanza que había en mi. Cientos de lagrimas que se han derramado por mis mejillas tan solo POR TI, por tu miserable culpa y aun así después de todo el sufrimiento que me has ocasionado...sigo esperando tu regreso, aun te amo, aun quiero devuelta esos labios venenosos, quiero volver a sentir las caricias que provienen de tus manos de espinas, quiero volver a perderme en esos bellos ojos azules, Patético ¿Verdad?. Sabes no quiero que vengas de rodillas con un ramo de rosas entre las manos implorando mi perdón, solo quiero que me digas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando desperté no estabas a mi lado? ¿Por qué no sentía tu cálido aliento sobre mis oídos? ¿Por qué a la mañana siguiente de haberme entregado a ti en cuerpo y alma no estabas allí? ¿Acaso fue eso lo único que buscaste en mi? ¿Lo único que deseaste? Te busque, te busque sin cesar por días y noches en todos los lugares en los que pensé que podrías encontrarte pero no encontré mas que pedazos de este roto corazón desangrándose lentamente en mi camino...Supongo que la chica bonita y rica es la siempre que gana en esta interminable y dolorosa batalla llamada amor, creo que si, siempre ha sido así, en todos los cuentos de hadas siempre ganaba la niñita bella y perfecta, ella siempre se quedaba con el príncipe azul, pero...seguiré luchando para convertirme en esa princesa bella y perfecta solo por y para ti, o talvez...o tal vez solo sea para probarme a mi misma que puedo ser ella, que no te necesito...¡Bah! ¿A quien quiero engañar? Si se perfectamente que dependo de ti, que sin ti yo soy nada, pero veras, veras que algún día yo seré esa princesa, y aquella persona que se encuentre sufriendo y derramando lagrimas serás tu, lo veras ya lo veras. Y aquí me tienes una noche mas ahogándome en mis propias penas hablándole a la luna mi único consuelo, si, la misma luna que presenció como nuestro "amor" si es que así se le puede llamar, nos hizo fundirnos en uno solo. Una mascara de falsa felicidad que me he visto obligada a mostrar desde el día de tu partida. Lanzo estas palabras al cielo con la vana esperanza de que algún día lleguen a ti.

Por siempre te amare Kaito...

Y hoy te dedico este mi ultimo suspiro...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooola...pues aqui estoy devuelta con la segunda parte de este fic/serie de one-shots espero que sea de tu agrado y ettoo... pues o la mosca murioo *A* ohh si Utau manda muauahaahhahah **

**Kaito: Claro la secuestradora manda ¬¬**

**Utau: Rin...trae la aplanadora... *A***

**Rin: (risa malevola arriba de su aplanadora) Aplanaaa!**

**Len: ¿Que estas plana?**

**Kaito: O.O**

**Utau: Cof* Cof* mejor los dejamos leer Sayonaraa! ^^**

* * *

Princesa, no espero que me perdones, tan solo quiero explicarte el porque de mi partida. Lo primero que quiero que sepas es que te amé muchísimo y aun lo hago, perdóname por irme sin decir mas, nunca desee dañarte, quiero que sepas que tu siempre fuiste bella y perfecta para mi, no pude haber pedido algo mejor, tu siempre fuiste mi luna de día, mi rosa de invierno, mi calidez, la única que permaneció a mi lado cuando nadie mas lo hizo, por eso es que siempre ame todas y cada una de tus facetas. Extrañare besar aquellas rojas mejillas, esa dulce miel al encontrar tus labios usando los míos, ese frágil cuerpo contra el mío. Rin...gracias, gracias por cada sonrisa que me dedicaste, por esas tiernas palabras que pronunciaste para mi, gracias por entregarte en cuerpo y alma a mi, gracias porque desde pequeños estuviste ahí para mi, me escuchaste y me consolaste siempre que lo necesitaba, me abrazaste tras cada uno de los abusos de mi padre, todo eso ahora me carcome por dentro porque después de todo lo que me diste..te abandone, te hice daño. Por eso te pido la oportunidad de explicártelo desde el principio...

Todo comenzó en el momento en el que me entere de que tu hermano se había enamorado de ti, desde ese momento ya nada fue igual, desde ese momento no pude ver su mirada en ti de la misma manera, en ese momento todo comenzó a derrumbarse, lo siguiente fue enterarme de que alguien lo amaba...realmente siempre lo supe es solo que nunca le di su merecida importancia y aparte nunca hable solo por mantener la esperanza en mi "mejor amigo"... aquella noche.. si esa trágica noche el día en el que tu hermano fue asesinado fue cuando desenrede aquella maraña de marañas en la que vivíamos nosotros. Poco tiempo después alguien tocó mi puerta, salí para averiguar de quien se trataba, había un policía tras ella, no lo entendía ¿Qué hacía el allí? Poco tiempo después me entere de que me estaban acusando de su homicidio y por mas que les repetí que yo era inocente, no lo creyeron y al final yo fui encontrado culpable, recibí una carta de alguien intentando ayudarme a escapar, provenía de ella la que fue nuestra mejor amiga en la infancia. Todo estaba planeado nos fugaríamos hasta encontrar algo que probara mi inocencia, el día en que yo sería trasladado en la cárcel ella armó una distracción y escapamos en un carruaje que anteriormente había preparado, pero aun así no comprendía ¿Por qué tomarse un riesgo así por mí? Fue cuando me confeso de su matrimonio forzoso en el que estaba encadenada, ella deseaba huir, en este momento estamos en el bosque en el que te conocí, esta carta prevalecerá en el árbol en que marcamos nuestro amor...

Por siempre te amare mi Rin mi princesa...


End file.
